Episode 22
"Rain of Remorse" is the 22nd episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot While out in the market, Tsugumi has another vision of the cherry blossom tree and the young boy, Sentaro. Hajime returns from a failed mission to catch Hell Girl, but Tsugumi doesn't mind and goes to her grandparents' place. It just so happens to be the death anniversary of Ayumi, Tsugumi's mother. In the Twilight, Ai pokes holes in the paper of the sliding door, as she receives another request, and her assistants see her as a bit moody for a while. Hajime remembered in a flashback of the first time meeting with Ayumi and asked to go out with her, and a few years later, they got married. However, during the reception, Hajime is sent to a new prime minister's, and he leaves his new bride alone, much to her shock. Then, a friend of Hajime comforts the lonely woman, and the two hit it off. Back in the present, Hajime deeply regretted of leaving Ayumi at the reception, believing that it started their string of bad luck. While out with her grandparents, Tsugumi spaces out but regains herself. Hell Girl had spoken to her, again, and she calls Hajime about the next client, but she only mentions a name and the place, Noriko Hayashi and Number 7 Central Hotel. At the hotel, Noriko takes a man, Kenji to a room, while Ai and her two assistants, Ren and Hone investigate her. While in the taxi, the driver tells Hajime about being a mass median and how life at home can be terrible. In some flashbacks, Hajime has put his job in front of his life, instead of Ayumi, making her lonesome, and then, she becomes pregnant with Tsugumi, believing that her life won't be lonely anymore. Ayumi's parents mention that Hajime still went to work, even after Tsugumi was born. Then, one day, Hajime caught Ayumi with another man, throwing himself in a fit of rage. Hajime arrives at the hotel, but then spots Hell Girl's client, holding up the doll and pulls the string, yelling out Noriko's name. Hajime asks the man, Goro Suetsugu why he did it. Goro, being much like Hajime, stated that Noriko would see other men when Goro would leave for work, but only wanted their money. For Noriko's punishment, the man she was with suddenly turned into yen bills, and Ren appears and asks her if it feels good to have a lot of money, and he too becomes bills. Wanyudo arrives, and he becomes a giant five yen coin and follows after Noriko. She then runs into a vault with Hone inside. Hone lights a match, showing Noriko lots of bills; but then, Hone disappears and drops the match, setting all the money ablaze. While being surrounded by fire, Ai shows herself to Noriko and teleports the latter to the former's boat. While ferrying her to hell, Noriko sees her reflection, and is horrified to see her face has become ugly, and Ai states that no man will come near her anymore. In the last flashback, Hajime banished Ayumi from his house, forbidding her from seeing Tsugumi. Then, she takes off in her car, and crashes into a pole, killing herself. Hajime says to Goro that taking revenge is not the right thing, but Goro ignores him. At the cemetery, Tsugumi and her grandparents see that someone gave an offering to Ayumi's grave, and Tsugumi believes it was her father. As Goro's candle is lit, Ai mentions her famous quote, "Your grievance shall be avenged." Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1